Broken Memories Are Like Familiar Puzzlez
by iExE
Summary: An AU Story of Sakune and Team Hebi whom is on the move for Uchiha Itachi according to his younger brother's orders. While in the beginning search of his brother, he discovers some old broken memories thanks to this strange girl. And when the group stops at a town for supplies and rest, things get feisty.


**Summary: An AU Story of Sakune and Team Hebi whom is on the move for Uchiha Itachi according to his younger brother's orders. While in the beginning search of his brother, he discovers some old broken memories thanks to this strange girl. And when the group stops at a town for supplies and rest, things get feisty.**

**Warning: Contains Sexual Interactions, Slight Gore, and Minor Violence. If stories like this isn't of your preference, then don't read!**

**Note: This is my first FanFic. The OC in this is my own!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Pattering of droplets hit the hard and cold floor, the air sharp when inhaled from the cold's bite, with only the smallest bits of sunlight reaching through the cracks and varied holes in the ceiling. One would not say to be out in the middle of nowhere, for one girl was in an abandoned structure surrounded by miles of blue sea. Puffs of air were exhaled from a young woman on the ground, broken and scarred from battle, from her current issues, and from an undying past that came to haunt her. The bruised lips parting to give air for it was too chilling to breath through her nose, violet, near lifeless eyes staring at a ceiling in deep thought, skin almost porcelain if it wasn't for the unattended wounds, yet still the usual pale she held for her entire life. All she heard was the crashing of waves along the stone shore, and large beasts wandering within the structure. The violet robs blinked, and a huff was given that echoed off the ancient walls. Scratched and bruised arms bent to push her up in a sitting position before her legs finally in use to stand. She stood nearly 5'7 and a half inch at most. A shaky hand pressed to the stone wall to hold herself up as she made her way to the crumbled entrance, and arrived on what was once a 20 step stair. The sun shined weakly on the long ebony tresses, tangled and in a mess that curved on the end at her back. Her eyes looked to a dark scaled beast that had followed her, a dragon. One of her loyal "pets".

"What do you wish to do now as of task, Sakune?" said the beast in a near hushed growl. "Nothing-.. No. I wish to do something, but I'm not exact on what it is. I'm too confused, and too battered to do it now." she replied, in a scratched breath. Staring out into the sky that was lifted by water, the water reminded her of a missing nin. She knew of the young man at the age of 19 that was of kin to the dragons. He was the host of the water beast, worked for the organization Akatsuki as the messenger and one to get information. Was raised up by Nagato, or Pain in his pre-teen years. It was unknown of his location due to being one with water, as its guardian of the sorts. He was quiet like she, but more warm hearted where as she was cold as ice on her worst days. It was normal, considering herself as the host for darkness's demon. These "demons"or "beasts" were once living legends of people before even chakra was discovered by people. Before the Sage of 6 Paths himself. 10 beasts in total, yet unlike Tailed Beasts of today, they harbored one element and one skill they specialized in. They however, were sealed away into people around the time the Sage of 6 Paths arrived. The dragons host's were locked up and drained of the mass chakra as a villages powerhouse, when the host died the seal faded and the dragons very soul would automatically teleport back to the very place the young woman stands now. That was many ages ago, and the house of the beast's grounds was demolished by weathering of the oceans, its storms, and many battles held by the lesser dragons. Only two of the 10 are alive and around, the others were sealed away into a scroll that was hidden by the Sage of 6 Paths. And is supposedly lost forever, the 1 tail beast was never seen or heard from unlike the other 9. The host was killed during a war, where a rumor started that the very dragon's soul was destroyed as well. Though, it was only a wide spread rumor told by many elders who even believed in the beasts. Now only a mere folk tail and story to tell children. "We ought to head out and seek warmer areas to shelter. It's only a matter of time before the weather and this old place ends up getting to you like the others." said the beast, holding near concern. "Fine, but you lead the way this time. I'm taking a rest to regain energy.. It'd be rather pathetic to wander territory in my condition." she spoke, with an unstoppable pause of drowsiness and exhaustion in her voice. She climbed onto the beast's back slowly, and laid on her stomach, getting comfortable while the beast took flight and her eyes shut. The beast intended to take her to a place that she used as home in her younger years of 14. Soft whistles audible through her mouth in a deep sleep as the beast neared a visible bit of land, with a rather uneasy atmosphere.

He is rumored to be colder than any blizzard at heart, ebony hair that fell on the sides of his face, and a ducks bottom look in the back. Eyes dark as coal and a serious expression that held nothing but unknown. His name known by villages due to his relations with Orochimaru, in the Uchiha Clan, and mainly in Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha, was one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan massacre, and the same one who planned to end Itachi Uchiha's life. He walked along a dirt path with his own team, Hebi. Wandering and going around a large thick of woods with the smallest beginnings of a town nowhere in sight. A red headed woman, a white haired teen, and an orange haired young man walk with the leading avenger. The grumbling of the white haired teen starts up and begins throwing the fits of exhaustion, causing the group of 4 to stop and rest. "Ah, nice shading on a hot day!" spoke the white haired teen, with a water bottle in his sharp toothed mouth. "We're only having to stop because you get too tired! baka Suigetsu!" complained the red head. Sasuke remained silent, not admitting that the stop was actually nice. The other looked at the two fighting teens and sighed. "Will you please stop fighting, Suigetsu. Karin." he asked, looking to the raven for any signs of annoyed looks. The Uchiha held a poker face, but with shut eyes. His eyes opened up from sensing a large amount of chakra heading in their direction, causing the others to look up afterwards to see a beast fly overhead and crash not too far off in the thick of trees. They all stood up, only to have the raven running towards the unknown creature. What they came upon, was a heavily wounded beast. Deep gashes making the bone in it's arms and varied areas appear, the horn once on its head broken in half and bloody, the eyes shut and caked with blood on the corners and eyelids, reptilian-bat wings that had been bit off to reveal gnawed bone marrow, what was the most eye bringing was the large single gash on its stomach, with organs barely visible but obvious, still bleeding as the beast held a large object in its broken paw protectively. Till the hand of the scaled creature loosened as life made its way outwards, to reveal a girl in a fetal position with minor wounds and deep scratches. "What the hell is that!" yelled Suigetsu. "What is this?" spoke Karin curiously. "Juugo, see if the girl is alive. Perhaps she knows of Itachi's whereabouts." spoke the emotionless raven, and received an unnoticed nod from the orange haired teen. Sasuke was rather desperate for information, being that he had no leads ever since his little group left the hideout after Orochimaru's death. But, when he looked at her hair. A flash of memory lingered and was quickly ignored. '.. Who. Are you.' he thought.

-Before-

The beast was flying overhead of thick woodland, with a very high guard for a reason. The territory itself in one spot was ominous and terribly silent. The beast held its stare on one area, oblivious to a pair of deep, red, vivid eyes within a small cave not too long of distance. The dragon flew by another cave and gave a loud growl to a sudden pain in its arms, Sakune awoke from the spike in chakra and strong smell of blood. "Hunters! I'll-" she yelled, and was suddenly seized by being coiled by the beasts tail and placed in its clawed hand as it was bombarded by varied sizes of blades, heavily toothed and stained with crimson that sharpened to teeth. The blades were not a single object, they were a body part to a creature that was supposed to be extinct, a creature that had mutated from a clan long dead. They were called Hunters, and live by their name. They only hunt, eat, and kill for fun. Creatures that are only killed by decapitation, and regenerate through their blood fused with chakra. The beast gave a roar that was immediately ended by a slash to the throat as the Hunters knifed the powerless dragon. Slowly bringing it down and jumping off with high pitched clicks and screeches of communication, they didn't care to chase after their prey, and ran off to the caves. 'I'm sorry, old friend. You were.. A great comrade.' She could feel the life force of the once lively beast seep out of its wounds. This beast, was with her ever since she was around 10 years of age. Defended her when she had no energy, kept her warm in cold conditions, took her to places for healing, and even claimed to give its life to her. Because the beast cared about her, as kin and as its own child. The girl shut her eyes and played dead as the beast crashed and died while more chakra was sensed, she was mourning the beasts death on the inside with an upped guard. She was still in no condition to fight, especially the fact she had nearly no chakra left. 'What the hell do I do..' she thought, thinking on her options to do within this predicament.

-Now-

She could feel arms wrap around her play limp form and lift her up, she dare not move a muscle or pull her tricks on these strangers. Especially now that she sensed a very strong chakra level among them, she heard three men and one female. One male in particular a slight pervert yet sort of cold tone, the other that seemed honest with a hidden dark side, and the last was an emotionless tone that sounded familiar yet no point to put on it. The one female, sounded as if her attention was to the emotionless man more than the others and had a chakra level Sakune wouldn't dare ask due to... reasons. 'What kind of group is this.. And why do I sense.. Orochimaru?' she thought. Taking her actions carefully, and twitched her finger on purpose. Sensing the girl nearby jump. "I thought she was dead!" she shouted, angered and shaken slightly. The careless tone spoke up again, more like an order. "Tie her up, we're not taking any risks if she's dangerous or of a problem." Sakune felt the same arms lift her up and put her back to a tree, then felt rather damp hands tie a rope around her arms, legs, and torso against the tree. She opened one violet eye and then the other, to see whom they were. Her own poker face put into play and she remained quiet, looking over each face till she eyed the red headed girl. "If you try anything I'll give you an issue to regret about." she spoke. Sakune scoffed and turned her gaze to the raven haired teen in front of her, leaning against a tree with an edged body language. There were no words, at first. It was a rather unsettling silence that had passed over the 5, only birds in the distance followed by the occasional cricket nearby. Though the air only deepened in awkwardness as a stare down with the raven went on, broken by the white haired teen whom sighed rather obnoxiously in boredom. The raven broke the stare to gaze at the shark, and then looked back to the captive girl. "Where is Uchiha Itachi." he said, in a cold tone. Sakune held no reply, only a stare that made the raven annoyed. The stare, narrowed to a glare and she took in air to her lungs in a deep sigh. "Why don't you ask an actual Akatsuki member, instead of some girl you just found. Quite idiotic, wouldn't you agree?" she answered. She knew she could just activate her demons eyes and find his location and be on her merry way. But something about this situation made her feel a bit comical, only by how the group's chakra signature was and the way they all had a certain look. But it was also the shadow they all had that just screamed grotesque chakra. 'So, their all from Orochimaru's playgrounds... How lovely.' she thought rather sarcastically. Making herself crack the shortest and smallest of smiles, only making the group agitated. The raven neared and her guard flew to the clouds, and she glared daggers of such defense for her own well being. "I won't ask again, where is Uchiha Itachi!" the tone no longer cold, oh hell no. It was a pure threat, to intimidate her, to intimidate her by his cold demeanor and sharingan flaring fiery. The distance between the two ebony haired ninja was rather awkward as is for her liking. She growled angrily and seemed to lunge at him to intimidate the teen back. 'That stupid bitch is near my Sasuke-Kun!' raged Karin, and seemed inflamed in the eyes. Suigetsu looking in her direction and not even going to ask what had crawled into her shorts. Juugo was watching, ready to defend Sasuke if need be. Sakune was not much a threat physically, she had not slept, she had not ate, drank, or moved a muscle for 3 days since she was at the ancient place in the middle of nothing but salt water!

"I advise you get out of my face, before I break yours. And four eyes too, you damn well know it's not polite to stare." she lashed out, to prove that she was the one they should be wary of. She intended to turn the tides and change her situation her way through means necessary for herself. All the while, she used a black needle like object to cut the rope easily. Talking and staring only proved as distraction for this break. The needle however required a it of chakra, making her situation not only for good, but worse. This object was not a normal medic needle or ones for combat like usual ninja use, this was an enlarged thorn. Her nickname 'Black Rose' lived up to the name for reasons much like this. In her time of dominance the raven flared his sharingan angrily, and put his sword to her neck, right at her throat. While Karin fixed her glasses and grew angry at the lash, about to say some words till Juugo silenced her. Her mouth formed a line while violet eyes held an intention to kill, it was a warning. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, pretty boy. How are you ever going to get Itachi's location by killing me?" she spoke, in a serious tone. These words made the other withdraw his sword and glare one last time. Sakune eased herself and calmed down much quicker than he did, and the rope slid off her pale arms and pooled at her feet. Her feet bandaged for clothes, much like her arms, except the tattered tank top and leggings. Shredded up in threads visible from the fabric, in a sense disturbing, yet skimpy-ish. Being light clothing meant light feet, for her anyway. When the rope fell the entire group started drawing weapons and the red headed girl ran behind a tree. "Calm the fuck down, can't you see that I'm only getting comfortable. It's like you guys are expecting me to kill you in your sleep." she said, crossing her arms to keep herself warm. "I'll help you find him, but right now my chakra is total shit." she explained, getting all but Karin calmed down enough to trust her for the time being. "You're coming with us, since you know too much as is." spoke the Uchiha, as he headed back to the path the group was originally on and ignoring all looks or replies that might be given to him. Sakune stayed in the center, using team Hebi's body heat to warm herself up. Her limbs serving dead weight out of exhaustion, eating at her muscles, eyelids, and even her train of thought. The sense of being watched by the raven told her that he was aware of her weakened state, was he worried? 'Stupid duck ass ought to mind himself..' she thought, with her halved eyes gazed forward in a blurry vision. The rosette kept herself up by biting on her tongue and repeatedly gripping her palms hard. Pain was the only way to keep her up till the group reached a hotel of some sort. Sakunes weakened state, kept her from seeing the small break of a town only some miles off.

A flash of light obscured her blurry vision and she felt numb, falling to her knees and on her side. Laying there unconscious, exhaustion had taken over her body, and automatically putting her to sleep. Of course Suigetsu in the back noticed her fall and grabbed the girls arm before her torso hit the dirt, and carried her on his back as the group progressed on. Sasuke looking back once to see what had even happened, with the faintest scowl in play as if in deep thought. The sign of the town was somewhat familiar, and the 4 walked into the only hotel in the area, which was a rather outrageous walk, past mot restaurants, one brothel, a path past rows of homes, nearly on the other side of town on the edge in the middle of nothing but the fence claiming boundaries. A hotel, that was luxurious with hot springs and bar. Sasuke of course, paid for two rooms at the limit to leave enough for supplies. An arrangement made up, where Juugo was watched by Karin and Suigetsu since his cursemark wasn't controllable. Sasuke was left with the girl that served as a greater threat, even though she was knocked out asleep. She was against the wall in a sitting position, while he stared at the sleeping teen. Her porcelain face at ease in a relaxed state, with her head tilted back some yet towards the Uchiha. For an odd reason, he had been staring at her ever since Hebi found the girl. 'Something.. Familiar, about this stranger. And yet...' he thought, cut off as she stirred and mumbled inaudible words. His body, reacted on its own. And had moved nearer to get a closer look of the rosette. Pale skin, with minor scratches and wounds still unattended, clothes torn up into near shreds that somehow kept areas censored, hair that was an ebony mess yet still looked nice in a sense, and lastly. Her scent, very flower like and of roses unknown. More sweet and like perfume but not over powering, an outdoorsy aroma in a way that just made him feel relaxed and at home. 'No, my goal is to avenge my clan. Not stare at some strange girl.' he whispered to himself, coal eyes that didn't remove from her peaceful face till his virgin eyes noted of the curves as they slowly lowered. His orbs almost widening at the realization and he turned away rather embarrassed with himself. Thank Kami, that she wasn't awake, and thank Kami no one else was in the room. His own hormones begun kicking in, probably because of the fact he holds so much in that at some point it leaks out. He moved to the single futon and laid there staring at the ceiling to think of his goal, or which was an attempt. About half an hour later Sakune was stirring for one moment, and had vivid violet orbs gazing around the room the next. 'Must have passed out..' she thought, looking at him now with his back to her. 'Where'd everyone else go...' she wondered, hearing the red heads voice in a room over the one next to her shared one. 'Oh..' she mumbled. Getting a surprising gaze from the raven, and she stared at him. Another session of awkward staring. 'I'm sure I know him, or seen him somewhere... But.. Where, or when?' her thoughts in play again as the hoots of owls and crickets playing their tune within the cool summer night of the town. 12 AM now, with the distant sounds of a party below at the bar. Obvious to keep some awake. Those who were at the party were the other three in Hebi, getting a taste of a drunken party driven life for the night while Sasuke and Sakune were to themselves in their room.

It was obvious that they couldn't sleep, but also because of an odd atmosphere that made both squirm unnoticed. Sasuke was the first to talk to break the silence that lasted about 9 minutes. "And you said it's rude to stare.." he said, with a smirk playing oh so devilishly on his features. She scoffed, yet it was true. She had been purposefully staring at him for the past 7 or so minutes. However, when she woke up he wasn't looking at her. "Ah, yes. But says the guy who stares when I'm not aware of it." she retorted. And got a scoff from him. 'Just who in Kami's name is this unique, dark, mysterious, handsome, d- What am I thinking! I shouldn't- Damn my hormones, damn the fact people were born with affections for another.. Damn- Just dammit.' she argued mentally, a thing she did so often as if to punish herself. It was obvious how disturbed she was by how slightly wide eyed she was and her hands in a fist, Sasuke saw this and smirked once again. "What crawled down your shirt?" he said and seemed to be in front of her in a flash. She sat there and stared again, it seemed as if he enjoyed her discomfort. "What do you want." she said, in a rather calm voice. Her eyes were entirely surprised at his reaction, which was rather.. husky. "I want a lot of things.. Like your name, where you're from, who you are. And why you make me feel this way.." she was confused at first, wondering if it meant something. But they were also like questions. "I'm Sakune Sen-Fong Uchiha, second daughter of Alto Uchiha and Kira Sen-Fong Uchiha, I have no family and no true place to call home, I wander and have myself and only myself. And.." It hit her, like a storm. She remembered this raven, back from when she was only 5, and then to where she was running through the darkest of woods and seen him in distress. She saw him for only several seconds before going her own ways off. And here she was now, talking to the grown attractive teen she has before herself. "You're, an old friend of mine.. Sasuke Uchiha." she whispered, and he too seemed to look back on memories. For what was the 3rd time he did, considering he never wanted to think of his team and his village. "Sakune..." he muttered softly, nearing himself obliviously in line of her face.

Her features seemed to burn up instantly with blush and surprise. A shudder had visibly washed over her like a wave, leaving goosebumps to form on porcelain skin. Hands whose nails lightly dug into the pant leg of the other, his hands were near her rounded ass in a direct way against her thigh. A very bold move he put on, especially knowing that yesterdays events of a moment of dominance proved enough power she had and could hold back to even kill. But something in him knew she couldn't and wouldn't dare to kill him, because of how soft she was to him from the puzzle fit memories. Was it, caring? Feelings and affection for him? Or was it he saw this on his point of view and was the one being this way? He had no though of any of this now, and decided to remember her and know her once more. His third and last chance, if he was to somehow even die by his brothers hand in battle. The chance that was given to let the avenger know what it feels to have affection. Only for a split second did they both wonder if this was all genjutsu of some sort. To resume the current situation, these two Uchiha were obviously in the midst of a 'get back together' or 'makeup'. In the form of a surprise kiss from the bold male Uchiha. He pulled away, and dove in again. Repeated till he felt that she no longer stiffened up, and felt the softest hold on his toned arm. He gave more fever to the next applied kiss that made the rosette feel emotions unknown, and it was lust making its way into the girl's body and mind. She gripped on the lengthy sleeves and pulled him closer, only to return his hot action. It drove him about mad at her aggressive behavior, an act of 'who will be dominant?' All of this taking place no longer against a mere wall, but on the floor right near the futon that seemed to beckon them both. Shirts were slowly peeled off and the girls chest ravaged with bites, profound licking and suckling. That he was awarded with a pleading moan of approval. He decided to demand more of such dirty noises, it made him burn with desire.

Her head was the first to touch the futon in an upward tilt and more moans that were attempted of silence by the maker, and she had difficulty being quiet. His mouth right at her damp virgin entrance as he ached in his lower region. His underwear still on but enough to show midriff, which was now currently against her womanhood to only prove how he needed her then and there. She too demanded him, needed and wanted the other badly. He grunted as he grinded upon her only to prepare, and she moaned in a rather seductive manner to where his undergarments seemed to vanish and land on the other side of the cool futon. Her nails met the skin of his back to leave red lined welts, while his arms wrapped around her to hold close. The rosettes legs around his own waist, the distance was to zero from his her thighs hugged him. He grunted and groaned at the pleasurable feeling he got per thrust in her almost impossible tightness, she was moaning in varied pitches in his ear while knots built up in her gut. She saw a flash of white blind her sight at an indescribable wave of pleasure melt from herself, and he did to apparently. From a low moan that made her veins freeze and her heart skip a beat. Sweet, and untamed bliss..

She woke up to see the dim white wall, and she smelled of something familiar to the night before. A blush stained her ears and her hand rubbed a mark on her neck, her fingers ran along it to identify teeth. Eyes looked down at a part of her chest to see two bite marks on each breast. Her form turned to see the other in a relaxed sleep, angelic in the devilish of ways. '.. He's... Beautiful.' she thought, while her hand moved forward slowly to have soft fingertips touch skin gently. She cupped his face and silently moved nearer, taking in his scent alone that she secretly seemed to adore to no limit. His eyes fluttered open to see glowing porcelain skin, ebony long tresses and a near angel effect. He had cupped her face and planted a soft single kiss to her lips. Her own returned it, and the two stayed that way in their covered nude position. His head bent down to her collar bone, her hands stroked the ebony hair that stuck up in the back. And felt his lips move against her skin, and she kissed the top of his head as if to say the same.

I love you..

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**- E**


End file.
